Sweet Dreams
by WongYiuMun
Summary: Miles and Phoenix are trying to keep their day as normal as possible, even after the dream involving their court opposite. Phoenix/Miles. I fail at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Umm... yeah. This is my first fan-fic, so you can blame me if this story mentally scars you.

Phoenix Wright and friends belong to Capcom.

Story belongs to me. :D

**

* * *

****Phoenix's POV**

_I was standing in the middle of a big white cube, staring at one of the white cube walls. The cube was as big as my office. Slowly, I looked around and estimated each side was about 5 metres long, not that I really needed to know that. I wondered why I was here. Wondered how long I had been standing there. Wondered if I had locked up my office. Wondered about stuff like that. Each thought brought a new feeling, like fear when I remembered that I actually forgot to lock my office or success when I remembered the time when the Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth had received his first 'Not Guilty' verdict from me. Then I realised that the whole cube was changing feeling too. Actually, it was changing colour, according to my feeling and subject of though. For example, I thought about Maya, and if she was alright in Kurain, and the cube turned a dark lavender colour, symolistic of worry and the Kurain colour mashed together. While exploring my new found ability, footsteps approached from behind me. The sound resonated off the cube's walls, floor and ceiling._

_Slowly, I turned around to see who was disturbing my creativity time. As I spun around, the walls of the cube turned white again. I eventually found myself an arm's length away from my intruder, their face made me turn the cube black._

_It was the Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth himself. Even with the black walls, it seemed that my cube emitted a soft light, so that I could still see my rival. I looked over his shoulder to see how he got in, but I failed to find an entrance or exit. Focusing my attention on my childhood friend in front of me, I could see that he was wearing his usual court attire, pink, he calls it 'magenta', suit, cravat and all. Then I started wondering about what he wore outside the court room, in casual. As hard as I could, by brain could not produce a mental image of Edgeworth in anything other than his normal suit. I sighed out loud, then realised that Edgeworth was staring at me. Furthermore, the cube had turned from black to a pink that matched his suit. I raised my hand to press my palm against my forehead, giving Edgeworth the sign that I did not want him to be around. But he just stayed put, arms crossed and eyes trained to my face. Quickly, I removed my hand from my face and mimicked his position. Now the cube was as blue as my suit, to try to intimidate the 'mighty' prosecutor. Then he did something unpredictable._

_Uncrossing his hands faster than any other human could, he grabbed my right upper arm and, with a grip like iron, pulled me towards him. Then, as I fell, our lips met..._

And I woke up. And sat bolt upright. Widening my eyes as far as they would go, I quickly scanned the dark office, which was serving as my dwelling, for any other human presence, especially for Miles Edgeworth. I glanced at my clock, which read 5 am, and breathed a sigh of relief. Raising my hand, I gently put my fingers on my lips. What would have happened if I didn't wake up? Did I want him to continue?

Nah! Of course not! That would make me, uh..., not straight? Besides, I had a girlfriend before. Then that would make me a bi. That's not good. Oh well. But those lips felt good. But that was only in my imagination. They could never feel that good. Argh! Why am I even thinking about them?

Chuckling nervously and putting that to aside, I decided to go back to sleep, since Maya wasn't here to wake me up at 6 am every day. And I never ever got any decent sleep, so why not make use of it? Before settling back on my office couch I got up and locked the office door.

* * *

Yeah so, for now, that's it. I'll write up another chapter if you R&R.

Cya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter. I was planning to get this uploaded last week, but I hadn't finished.

Hope you enjoy this one.

Phoenix Wright and friends belong to Capcom.

Story belongs to me. :D

* * *

**Miles' POV**

_Surrounding me was nothing but black darkness. I even had trouble seeing my hands in front of my face. Trying to find my bearings, I stretched out my arms slowly, so that I could figure how big my darkness cell was and so that I wouldn't injure my limbs in the process. As I stretched out to my full arm span, I could lightly brush the walls at both of my finger tips. Folding my arms back toward my body and turning around to see if there was a source of light anywhere, I realised that there was a white dot in the distance. The white dot was emitting some kind of light, which felt warm and inviting._

_My curiosity kicked in and my feet were subconsciously leading my body to the white light. As my body got closer to the dot, the whiteness began to grow, as if the dot was actually an entrance to another area, only that I saw it from a distance. My suspicions were right as I got closer. When the white dot, now a hole in the dark room, was the size of one of those CRT computer monitors, the hole changed colour to a shade of light orange, as if there was some kind of light show happening. I was surprised at first, but as I got closer to the growing hole, it began to change colours even faster. My feet finally halted when the hole became the size of an actual door way, which is when it was right in front of me. I could see that somebody inside the next room was actually controlling the colours. _

_Since their back was facing me and the colour that the room was producing was dark purple, I wasn't entirely sure of who it was. Looking at my feet, I lifted one foot and placed it on the dark purple floor. The room then changed to an electric blue. It reminded me of Defence Attorney Phoenix Wright, the man who had ruined my perfect record. Raising my head, I saw that the occupant of the room had still not noticed my arrival. Then I realised that the room matched the occupant's suit. And then I knew exactly who it was._

_'Ace Attorney' Phoenix Wright was there staring at the ceiling. It appeared that he was the one controlling the colour. I decided to approach him. As softly as I could, I walked to him. It didn't work though, since he turned around as I stopped about a metre away from him. As he turned the room turned white, but only for a second. As soon as we made eye contact, the room went black._

_This black was different to my darkness-cell-black. It was giving off some kind of light. In the soft light, I could see Wright. He raised himself for a second, but then returned to his normal height. For a second there, I actually thought he looked quite charming. I had no idea why that though appeared and I remembered that I was straight. Frustrated with myself, I shifted my weight to one foot and crossed my arms. While doing so, Phoenix began to look at my clothes. I felt like I was naked, like if the Defence Attorney was looking through my clothes and at my body. That just made me mentally shiver, and not in the bad way either. Casually, I looked at the floor, so that I couldn't look at Phoenix's piercing eyes and to divert my attention._

_I heard my rival breathe out and moments later, the room changed colour to match the colour of my suit. Snapping my head up, I saw that Phoenix was looking at me as if he was in shock. He looked quite cute actually. When he realised that he was still looking at me, he changed posture and brought the palm of his hand his forehead. In this position, he looked even cuter! Those eyes were so clear and blue, those lips looked so soft and luscious! Wait. __**WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THOSE THINGS! **__Because I like, no, love him._

_This thought brought my brain into panic mode. I forced my face to remain straight while I though this situation through. Phoenix Wright had been my friend in Fourth Grade, before I changed schools and, therefore, losing contact with him. About 20 years later, that same Phoenix ruins my perfect record and defends me against my teacher, Manfred von Karma, thus ruining my teacher's perfect record in the process. I am forever grateful to my childhood-friend-turned-rival. Probably this is why I am thinking about him like this. _

_Regaining control of my body, I realised that the room matched Phoenix's court suit. Plus the said man was copying my action: the weight-on-one-leg and arms-crossed. Was he trying to scare me or something? It only made me want him more. I was getting desperate, so I quickly formulated a plan that would tell him how I feel._

_With my plan all set, I refocused on Phoenix's face. I decided to count to 3 and put my plan into action._

_One._

_Two.  
__Suddenly I had regrets about the plan._

_Three.  
__I decided to continue with the plan._

_Uncrossing my arms, I grabbed his upper arm and pulled him toward me. As he fell, he made a gasp of surprise, but I quickly silenced it with a kiss._

_Then he disappeared._

_And the room dissolved into darkness..._

I woke to find the sun seeping through the edges of my curtain, warming my face. Checking the time, which was 8 am, I relaxed in bed for a while longer and wondered about that dream I had about Phoenix Wright. Did I mean what I thought in that dream?

I thought of the Defence Attorney, of his sea-blue eyes and of his porcupine imitating hair. My face heated up. Oh dear. What should I do now? Placing my hands on my warm cheeks, I considered my possibilities. Should I call him? Or should I just let it go and see if I'm just over reacting?

* * *

And that's the end. Unless you review, you know.

Cya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the absence and the short story. =_=.  
I was busy for one week, then I had a huge writer's block for the next two weeks. T^T.

There'll be a new (hopefully longer) chapter in about 2 weeks. :D

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth belongs to Capcom.

Story belongs to me.

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix's POV**

I woke up at 8 am after a few more hours of restless sleeping. I sat up from my sleeping position on the couch. The sun was shining through the windows of the office and I realised how messy the office was. Stretching out my neck, I slowly got up and switched on the TV. The usual news reporter for the breakfast show was droning on about the stock market. Eh. Boring stuff.

I brushed my teeth and changed out of my sleeping clothes, not pyjamas because I don't have enough money to buy them, into my only court suit. I looked around my office again and cringed at how much junk there was lying around, most of which was Maya's burger wrappers and Steel Samurai trading cards. Since I didn't have any clients, and no client would want to walk into this rubbish heap, I decided that today was the day that I HAD to clean up. But first, breakfast. I crouched and opened the cupboard which I was storing all of my food and realised that I should get something else other than instant cup noodles, which were now invading the entire cupboard, for two main reasons. One: it was starting to become a little unhealthy of me to eat the samething everyday. Two: I was becoming another Detective Gumshoe. Sighing, I grabbed a cup and closed the door.

**Miles' POV**

After removing my hands from my face, I got off my bed and switched on the television to watch the morning news. The anchorman had just started the morning stock market report. I listened closely, as I had done so for the past few years, before Phoenix Wright came into my life once again. Oh no. Not HIM again. My mind went completely blank, save for the picture of the Ace Attorney, with his unique eyebrows and hair. I AM THINKING ABOUT THAT MAN'S EYEBROWS AT A TIME LIKE THIS! The anchorman on the television had finished his report, but I hadn't paid attention. I WAS BUSY THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE'S EYEBROWS! D8

After telling myself off for thinking about the Defence Attorney a few moments later, I washed my face and changed into my usual clothes. I walked to my kitchen for breakfast of cereal and toast, wondering what Phoenix Wright usually has for breakfast.

* * *

It's very short, I know. (At least I put something up.)

Please R&R, k?

Cya ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm back from a week-long camp. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

To those who have commented about the "D8" in my last chapter, I'm sorry about that and I'll never do it again. I was tired and I didn't have any idea of what to write to describe Miles' feeling.

Phoenix Wright and friends belong to Capcom.

Story belongs to me.

* * *

**Phoenix's POV**

After my quick, hot breakfast of instant noodles, I started to clean the office. It was back-breaking work. By the time I had filled one garbage bag, I had only completed cleaning one-sixth of the room. Only if Maya was here. Or maybe not. She would only make more mess with her burger wrappers and trading cards.

At about 10 am, after filling another three bags, I stopped cleaning to take a small break. I headed towards the kettle to make myself a cup of coffee. That's when I realised that my office phone was blinking, which indicated that I had missed a call. I was sure it wasn't blinking before I started cleaning, which meant that it rung when I was very busily cleaning. Just as well the phone had a answering machine built into it. I switched on the machine to listen to the caller.

"Wright," the male voice said from the machine. It was Miles Edgeworth. "Are you busy today? If you aren't, call back. If you are, still call back." Who does Edgeworth think he is? Even though he is the Demon Prosecutor doesn't mean that everyone has to reply to his messages.

I listened to the message again, just in case I missed anything. It was strange of him to ask me something like this. The last time he did was back in grade school, when school had ended and we were going home. But the message was short and to the point, just as Edgeworth is like these days.

Thinking of Edgeworth led me to think about that dream that involved him last night. The way he stared at me and the way that he pulled me towards him. Obviously it meant something, but just thinking about it made me shiver.

Sighing for the third time that day, I pulled the phone of its cradle and dialed Miles Edgeworth's office number.

Edgeworth's secretary let me through and he picked up nearly straight away.

"Edgeworth." I greeted coldly.  
"Oh, Wright." He replied with just about the same temperature.  
"You called?" I asked.  
"Yes. Yes I did." There was silence. I kept silent for him to continue, but he didn't.  
"And what do you want? I am very busy doing important things here-"  
"-Such as cleaning and picking up rubbish after your assistant, am I correct? Well, I'm sorry." He cut in. How did he know? Oh, wait, he's Miles Edgeworth. And there was no hint of sympathy in that apology.  
"W-well, yeah, that IS what I'm supposed be doing, but why did you call me in the first place?"  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Since your assistant is out of town, I thought you maybe sulking to yourself about that you have no-one around. So, I thought we could, you know, have lunch together?" Edgeworth sounded a bit flustered at the end of that, particularly at the 'having lunch together' part. It was odd that he was inviting me to lunch, let alone thinking of me.  
"Okay, sure, whatever," I replied with as much enthusiasm as me doing the cleaning. "What time and where?"  
"I will come to your office at about 1 pm."  
I glanced at the clock. "Yeah, okay, sure."  
"Okay then. See you then." He said a little bit too cheerfully. He didn't seem to notice. I tried not to notice too.  
"Bye." And I hung up quickly.

I sighed again and put the phone back onto its cradle. I looked around the room and hoped that I would have finished cleaning in three hours.

* * *

R&R yeah? New chapter in about 2 weeks.

Cya. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry about the long delay, so here's a longer chapter to make up for my absence. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Phoenix Wright and friends belong to Capcom.

Story belongs to me. ;D

**

* * *

Miles' POV**

After washing and drying up the plate that I had used, I walked over to back door where I unpegged Pess' leash. Every morning, ever since I first owned this large fluff ball, I have tried to take him for a walk every morning.

As soon as he heard his leash being removed from its peg, Pess jumped up from his sleeping position on the floor and ran towards me. Usually, when he is about 1 metre away from me, he would stop and sit obediently, like I trained him to. But today was he was not usual. Pess was running towards me, as usual, and instead of stopping and sitting, he slipped and slid to my feet. And the picture of Phoenix Wright popped into my head. WHY? Of all things, why must my pet dog remind me of some stupid Defence Attorney? Pess righted himself as I rubbed my palm against my forehead to (unsuccessfully) calm my headache. I clipped the leash onto his collar and proceeded to the door.

After a walk around the block, I let Pess off the leash and he raced to his water bowl. After what seemed like 10 minutes of lapping and drinking, he stopped drinking, pawed slowly to my bedroom and plopped on the ground, noisily blowing air out of his nose. Just watching him made me feel normal, as I had watched him do the same thing for the past years. Feeling a bit tired myself, I took a shower and switched on the television again. Since today is a Saturday, I didn't have work. Checking my watch, which showed that the time was 9.30 am, I decided to call that man.

I picked up the receiver and dialled Wright's office number. He either didn't want to pick up or he was busy, which I bet it was both since he is poor enough to live in his office and he doesn't have any clients or anything productive except clean his office. I left a message.

"Wright, are you busy today? If you aren't, call back. If you are, still call back." I thought that may get the message through. Just as I was to put down the receiver, the phone rang. Thinking it was Phoenix, I picked up straight away.

"Mr Edgeworth," It was a female voice. "This is your secretary calling."  
Oh great... This can't be good. "Yes?" I asked.  
"Well, I know that it is a Saturday and you have weekends off, but the Chief Prosecutor was wondering if you would help her file some old case files. She said that your help would be appreciated."  
"Oh, really?" I definitely didn't want to go to work, especially becuase I was waiting for a phone call. But the Demon Prosecutor cannot soil his reputation. "Okay then. Tell the Chief that I'll be there in ten or so minutes."  
"Right away, Mr Edgeworth." And I hung up.  
As soon as I walked into my office, about fifteen minutes after I hung up on my secretary, I found myself face to face to five towers that were about my height. That was a lot of paper. And I had to file all this. My day was going to be very long.

After what seemed like an hour of hunching over tiny type that was supposed to be case files, the office phone rang. I had only finished looking at about one fifth of one of the towers. Since the phone was right next to me, I picked up straight away.

"Edgeworth." Said the cold voice belonging to Phoenix Wright. I straightened up and checked the time. It was only 10am. I was actually surprised that he actually replied.  
"Oh, Wright." I replied in my usual voice. I didn't want to give anything away about my new found, er, attraction to him.  
"You called?" Straight to the point.  
"Yes. Yes I did." Actually I had forgotten that I had phoned him in the first place. I was going to ask him something. My thinking left me silent.  
"And what do you want? I am very busy doing important things here-"  
"-Such as cleaning and picking up rubbish after your assistant, am I correct? Well, I'm sorry." I cut him off harshly.  
"W-well, yeah, that IS what I'm supposed be doing, but why did you call me in the first place?" Oh yeah! I was right! Okay, now to ask him.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Since your assistant is out of town, I thought you maybe sulking to yourself about that you have no-one around." Even I thought that was a bit mean, but I had to stick to my normal self so he wouldn't suspect anything. "So, I thought we could, you know, have lunch together?" As I was ending that sentence, I remembered the dream I had last night, making my voice sound go weird. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way.  
"Okay, sure, whatever," He sounded as though he had better things to do, which made me feel a twinge of disappointment somehow. "What time and where?"  
The Chief must been off her rocker if she thought that I could finish all five towers of paperwork in only a few hours! I was sure she would understand if I couldn't finish it all. "I will come to your office at about 1 pm."  
There was a short silence."Yeah, okay, sure." Again with the bored voice.  
"Okay then. See you then." I replied happily. Then I realised how I said that statement. Hopefully he didn't think much about it.  
"Bye." He hung up. And left me listening to nothing.

Since I was going to his office at 1pm, I had three hours to try to finish as much of the paper towers as possible. Hopefully that would mean that I wouldn't have to come back tomorrow.

* * *

So, how did you like it? R&R, k?

There should be one more chapter in this story. I'm not sure when I'll release it because I'm really busy these days. Sorry.

Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if one of the chapters with Phoenix's POV doesn't match Miles' POV. I find it hard to match exact details sometimes...

Cya :D


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry about how late this is! You don't know how many exams, distractions and huge mental blocks I've had.

A huge thank you to everyone who has reached this point. I'm sorry if it is clichéd and long winded. I just thank you for putting up with me. Also, this chapter is going to switch POVs frequently, just letting you know.

So, this is the last chapter! I made it extra long, to make up for my absence and stupidity. I'm sorry again if the details don't really match up. I finished this in the early hours of this morning, just for you guys.

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth belongs to Capcom.

Story belongs to WongYiuMun. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Phoenix's POV**

Three hours of non-stop cleaning is something I would never like to do again. Ever. Well, actually it was two and a half, but its close enough. By the time I had finally finished, with ten bags filled to the brim with burger wrappers and trading cards, I had rolled up the sleeves of my dress shirt to the elbows, bent over with hands on knees, head hung with beads of sweat glistening on my forehead. I could have welcomed sleep just like that if it wasn't for the lunch I had promised with Edgeworth. If I was going out to have lunch with someone, surely I couldn't go like this.

But there was a problem. My spare suit was at the dry cleaners. And this suit is drenched in sweat. Either I gross out Edgeworth with what he might think is a perspiration problem, or I get changed into street clothes. Of course, the former sounded pretty disgusting, so I went with the latter.

Standing straight, I walked over to the cupboard which housed my out-of-court clothes. Being a lawyer doesn't mean that you always have to wear a suit, you know? Opening the cupboard and standing back, I questioned which clothes I was going to wear to lunch.

**Miles' POV**

Which one is worse? Three hours of paperwork, or three hours of cleaning? That's what I am guessing what Wright did for the past three hours anyway. My pick would be paperwork. Why? There are many reasons. It would take a normal person a day to list all of the reasons, but for a professional prosecutor like myself, it would most likely take a week.

When the time came around to when I had to pick up my friend for lunch, I had nearly cleared the fifth and final tower of paper. Time to level up. Oh wait. I was clearly watching a little too much of the Steel Samurai.

Checking everything was packed away before I left for the day, I stopped in front of the mirror to observe my clothes. The past three hours involved standing up and sitting down repetitively and I was surprised when I found that there were not any creases on my suit. I applauded myself, fixed my hair and went to get my car.

Except that when I got down to the car park, I realised that I walked to work this morning. Cue facepalm. Looks like I am going have to walk to Phoenix's office. I glanced at my watch, which read 12.55pm. Luckily, his office is close, but I hope he does not mind me being a bit late just this once; after all, he is late all the time.

**Phoenix's POV**

I finally settled on a blue form-fitting t-shirt and black cargo pants. It may be a bit too casual, but it was the best I could do. After all, I wouldn't be Phoenix Wright if I wasn't wearing my trademark blue.

I glanced at the clock, which stated that Miles was going to arrive in two minutes, if he is on time, which he always is. While waiting for him to arrive, I sat on my couch/bed, while I accidentally let my mind stray to the offending person, Miles Edgeworth himself. How friendly he was when they were still children. How he swept his bangs from his eyes with a swift movement of his head during a court case. What I thought he was going to wear today. And my mind finally reached the dream.

What did it mean? Some people say that if you dream of someone, it means that you miss them. So did I miss Miles? Did I even believe that? And why on earth did I dream that he kissed me. Obviously it did mean something. I just was unsure of what it was.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my train of thought by a series of sharp knocks on my door. I looked a the clock again, which announced it was 1.10pm. Oh God, did I leave him waiting out there for ten minutes?

Quickly, I opened the door, to find the prosecutor at my door. Apart from a slight pink tinge to his face and a slight covering in sweat, he seemed pretty normal. And of course he was wearing his suit. Why wouldn't he?

**Miles' POV**

Maybe I should have changed my clothes. Walking for 15 minutes in a magenta suit and cravat is not the best thing to do straight before you meet someone for lunch. And that someone just opened the door. Wearing a tight blue shirt. That brought out his eyes. And his muscles.

Oh, stop it Edgeworth! You can stare at him later. Just apologise for being late first.

I opened my mouth to speak, but because I am not that fit, all that came out was a loud sigh.

Good job, Miles.

"I'm so sorry!" Apologised Phoenix. Wait, why was he saying sorry? I was the one supposed to be saying that. "I didn't hear you knock, cos' I was... busy. Did you wait long? I'm sorry!"

"Wait, hold on a moment," I began. "I just arrived. What are you talking about?"

"You did? I thought you said that you were going to pick me up at 1 o'clock and since you are always on time, I thought that I should do something productive in the two minutes until that time while I waited for you."

"That is nice, Wright, but I did not really need to know that." I crossed my arms and tried to be my normal self. This was hard, however, as I constantly thought to myself about how adorable Phoenix behaved while explaining things. "Now would you kindly let me in?"

"But aren't we going now, because you are late and wouldn't you have some reservation at some fancy restaurant which would cancel said reservation if you turn up 15 minutes late? And mind you, we are 10- make that 11 minutes late." He smirked, as if he was absolutely correct, which unfortunately, he was not.

"I am afraid to break it to you, Phoenix, but we are not leaving now, because I did not make a reservation at a fancy restaurant which would cancel my reservation. I accept that I was late, but that makes up for all those other times that you were late." My turn to smirk.

"Fine, you can come in." Phoenix sighed in defeat and moved away from the door. "Do you need to use the bathroom or something? You look like you've ran here all the way from your office."

I followed him into his own office and took in the design. It was the same, if not cleaner than, as the last time I visited. It must have been all of the cleaning he was doing today. "Yes, I would like to use your bathroom, thank you very much." And with that, I headed towards what I knew was the bathroom, as I had visited this place before.

"Wait." Phoenix called out, before I opened the door. I turned around to find him looking at the ground. Was he blushing? "Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? You look kind of uncomfortable in those. Plus, seeing you in this condition, I don't thing you actually have any plans for lunch, so why don't I think of a place while you, er, freshen up?"

That was unexpected of him. And it was true that I did not have any plans. Quickly thinking over my options, I reached a conclusion. "Sure, I will borrow your clothes, if it is alright with you." And with that, Phoenix quickly pulled out and handed me a maroon shirt and kahki cargo pants, which had a similar design to his own pants. I thanked him and entered the bathroom.

**Phoenix's POV**

Why did I just offer him my clothes? Spur-of-the-moment-type thing, right? Yep, just that. I just hope that my clothes fit him...

Speaking of clothes, was he looking at my clothes when I answered the door? Maybe he was just surprised that I wasn't wearing a suit.

I moved to the couch, where I heavily sat down. I leaned forward to rest my head on my hands as my elbows rested on my knees. From there, I proceeded to stare into space and wonder about the prosecutor in my bathroom. Should I ask him about the 'what does it mean if you dream of someone?' saying? Maybe. We are good friends, right? And good friends ask questions like that to each other, correct?

I just hope we are good friends.

The sound of the tap turning off pulls me out of my thoughts. I hear the door open and I look up to see Miles Edgeworth walking out and wearing my clothes. Quite a sight, actually. It is unusual to see Edgeworth without a suit and cravat on. And it is surprising to see his body structure underneath all of those ruffles. Not that I was observing his body. Its just that the shirt fits him well enough to see such details.

I felt him judging me as I was staring at him, so I slowly looked away from him and closed my mouth, which, to my embarrassment, was unintentionally open. Hey, its not my fault that he looks good.

He neatly folded up his suit and placed it on the coffee table, in front of me. He then proceeded to sit next to me on the couch. Since I was taking up nearly the whole couch, I had to move over for him to have space, as I didn't want him to sit on me. He relaxed into the cushions, while I resumed my thinking pose.

"I gather from the look on your face and lack of words, that you have not yet though of a place to eat." Miles said in a monotone. Typical Edgeworth.

"Hey, I'm thinking about it, okay? Anyways, I have a random question for you, and we're good friends, right?"

"Yes, besides being on opposite sides of court, yeah, we are good friends. Why? What is your question?"

I turned towards him and took a deep breath. Here it goes, now or never.

"Okay, this is going to sound really weird and stupid, but do you know the saying 'if you dream on someone, it means you miss them'?" Single nod. "Well, do you believe in it?" Thoughtful look. Single shrug. Questioning look. I took a moment to summarise the dream. "Well, I had this dream and someone was in it. It was a regular dream, it's just that they were the only person in the dream. Now, that's where the question comes in."

Edgeworth just stared at me, with his eyes trained to my face, just like he did in my dream. He looked like if he understood and had experienced it before.

"When did you have this dream?" He asked.

"Last night. Why?"

"Strange." He pondered. Why was it strange? "If I remember correctly, I had a similar dream. Which also occurred last night. And I will let you guess who that person was."

Very strange indeed. Instead of asking him who the other person was, I tried to figure out who it was. I took up my thinking position once more, while still facing Miles. Manfred von Karma? No way, not after what he did to him. His father? Maybe, but he died when Miles was just a kid. Fransiska von Karma? Possible, but I highly doubt it. Maya? I don't think they are that close for him to miss her enough to dream about her.

As I went through all the possibilities, I didn't notice Miles staring at me with a unidentifiable look on his face. I gave up on guessing after the tenth person.

"I give up!" I sighed, throwing my hands in the air. "Who was it?" As my hands came back down again, I couldn't help but notice a small smile on Miles' face. That was odd. He rarely smiled. And when he did, it was never around me.

And then he sat up on the couch and put a hand on my shoulder. He took a deep breath, then pulled me in.

Into a kiss.

Like in the dream.

Except that we are both sitting down instead of standing and that we are not wearing our suits.

And it was... like a dream.

A few seconds after I realised what was happening, I put one of my hands onto his shoulder to support myself from falling, while the other found its way to the back of his head, to press his lips harder against mine.

After what felt like an eternity, we separated for air. Initially, we both looked at the ground, trying to catch our breath. Then slowly we looked at each other.

"Well, now you know who it was." Edgeworth was the first to break the silence. I laughed softly.

"And you should know who was in mine, too."

"Hm? Not really," He joked with a smirk. "Care to share?"

I smiled and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"I missed you so much. There were times when I thought you had died. You were there to defend me one day, the next day you were gone. I would never thank you enough. Please stay with me." I whispered to him after.

"I missed you, too. I will stay with you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, he laid down on the couch, put this hand around my neck, and pulled me down into a deep passionate kiss.

And plans for lunch were long forgotten.

**~END~**

* * *

And that's a wrap!

How was it? R&R, if you want.

I thank you all again who have reached this far. It was an honor to let you read this.

For now, Cya :D


End file.
